New Starts and New Friendships
by the.legend.of.starco
Summary: This is a kellco story, eventually. No set summary yet due to coming up with the story as i write, but general goal is to see kellco and tomco work together against evil. Cover Image by me.
1. Chapter 1, pt 1, backstory.

I was beginning to wonder is coming to Mewni was ever a good idea. I mean cmon, I had a life on Earth. I had school, which I excelled in despite the horrible school average, and I had my parents and friends. I threw all that away to be shoved aside, but for some strange reason, I can't bring myself to leave mewni.

I have thought about the reasons why I can't seem to pull myself to leave. It could be one or multiple of three things: The thought of Earth being too... uh, normal?, being on Mewni gets me away from the normal issues in Earth, and finally Star. I mean she is probably the main reason, but I can't bring myself to admit that because that would mean I gave away my life to a girl who is unavailable. Not to mention that I'm practically living with her and she used to have a crush on me.

At first my decisions to stay were to have fun with Star, like how it used to be before all the drama and Toffee. She has gotten better at it, but something still isn't right. She treats me like I'm her personal servant more than her friend. But, I guess she is stressed from all the pressure of being queen soon. I keep telling myself this, but I'm starting to not believe it myself.

Tom has seriously changed. He is more of a gentleman every day and I think that I helped him along with that. He is achieving what I have striven to be. He helps Star more than he lets on, meanwhile he is balancing the underworld and being a role model for all the young demons. I found out on one of my travels during my off time, and he seemed slightly embarrassed that someone found out. I was told to keep that side of him a secret because he didn't want Star to know of the problems in the Underworld because of how much work she already puts in to the Universal rights for Mewni and stopping the ever increasing protests threatening the throne and the government. He really has become selfless and I am surprised how much he has changed. During my interaction with him in the underworld he told me, "It's because of YOU, Marco. You have made me realize that Star has changed and that the people around me were afraid. I decided to change that when I saw how devoted you were to being her squire. You were always working with her and planning her schedule. You really showed the world the loving and caring Star that we know. I honestly don't understand how or why you do it, but it really showed me that I could do it for my kingdom too, as it was starting to fall apart from the outside of town."

This may be the reason I have ever wondered why I haven't left. People rely on me daily. Just a human. From a magicless dimension no less, but I just seem to help without trying. I want to be there for Star, but she is growing up and becoming the queen in some time. People might have caught on by now, but I've been in love with Star for a long time and it's tearing me apart. I remember the day it began to show.

We had the party Star and I have planned for months. Yes, I helped plan a PARTY. The ol 'Safe Kid' planned one of the biggest parties of the year. Star changed me, but for the better. Still maybe the safe kid people call me, but I have gotten stonger and more popular just being around her. In fact, most people have from dealing with her string magic and wild ways. I like to think that I changed her too. I was her shoulder to lean on for the longest time because whenever we dealt with things, we did it together and conquered.

This party was going to be huge. I was to prepare the snacks while Star decorates. We had things strung over the railings and around windows. I set up tables and had all sorts of food. I made at least 10 full plates of nachos. (Which turned out to not be enough). I then opened the barbecue and started roasting all sorts of meats, but my dad took over and told me to have fun because people showed up.

All sorts of people showed up, I was surprised. It was an open invite so anyone that went to echo creek could come. We opted not to invite anyone from Mewni because they probably wouldn't fit in and would be bombarded with questions, but Ponyhead was invited because she would probably have my head if we didn't. It was nice. Jackie came too, at the time being my girlfriend, and we started partying.

About halfway into the party I looked around for Star to bring her along for a game, but she wasn't to be found anywhere. We had upstairs off limits due to just having our bedrooms up there, so my final spot to check was there. Sure enough I found her there.

She was different tho. Her usually bright blond hair was now shades darker and her usually vibrant pinkish-red hearts were dull. She looked at me and I realized she was crying. I was beyond shocked. She rarely cried and when she did, she never dulled. I went to her and all I could think of to do was to try and embrace her. Jackie showed up at the door, then left after showing a shocked face of surprise, but before I could try to explain to her what was going on, Star spoke up.

"Marco..."

I looked back and noticed she was staring at her mirror phone and I put two and two together. Something must of happened in Mewni. She started to speak but it all came out jumbled between sobs. I gave here a few minutes to collect herself, but I had no clue what could cause this. She pulled away from me and looked collected, besides her shaky breath.

"Marco, I'm sorry for all this. We had fun times and everything. We grew up and matured. You have a girlfriend and I am now experienced in magic. I have loved everything about Earth and how you and your family accepted me right away and never tried to control me. Truly I am sorry for this."

I was confused and felt my heart tighten I she grew quieter.

She then pulled out the scissors Ponyhead used and cut I portal. Before she entered the portal she spoke. "I have enjoyed my stay and will probably never come back, but I need to say one more thing. I... I had a crush on you Marco and became jealous. I am truly sorry."

And with that, she walked in. My heart felt like it just ripped into many pieces and this is when I realized I loved her. This heartbreak wasn't from losing a close friend, it was so much more. It showed my hidden and true emotion. I ran downstairs and screamed at everyone to leave. Janna, Jackie, and Ponyhead stayed, but everyone else left. Their expressions was all I could remember before fainting. Confusion and concern.

 **Hey y'all, sorry about discontinuing my other story "the butterfly's light". I had lost my plot and my unfinished chapters when I upgraded my computer and haven't found the Motivation to redo it. If you want to take its idea, you can. Just PM me when you release a story about it or such if you do. Anyway I want feedback on this and I will finish the backstory in the next chapter, but I feel like this is already long and I want to see if people like it. This will eventually be Kellco and Tomco, but this is necessary setup. Look forward to writing this. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello there! I was working on this over a bunch of days sporadically. Ive been busy and I have a college visit soon, I have to get a job, and I need to learn to drive. It's so much at once, but this is a nice thing to get my mind at rest. Well... this and cs-go.**

 _The Next Day _

I woke up early in the morning on my bed. I don't remember walking here, actually I don't remember much from last night. I know we were partying, but it seems too clean for a party. When I walked downstairs, it was spotless. No stains from Justin spilling the punch and no more crushed pizza rolls on the carpet when Jackie and I were having fun. The only evidence of the party is the slight headache I have.

There seemed to be no one else home until I shifted towards the kitchen and saw Jackie and Janna. They must've crashed here after the party was over. I didn't want to wake them, so I just heated up the stove and cracked some eggs hoping to have the scent of a good ol omelette for breakfast wake them up naturally.

Sure enough, it worked and they were up when I turned around to serve them. While I grabbed the forks and sat myself down, the two of em both said basically the same thing, "When did I crash here?" With Janna adding a sly comment I missed but Jackie heard and started giggling. Something felt out of place though. The joyful nature at the table was different. Pushing that out of the way, I joined in. Talking about how fun our summer is gonna be and how bad Mrs. Skullnick was.

After breakfast I led them out the door and said my goodbyes and promised to see em later. However, there was just this nagging feeling in my head that something was missing. I couldn't blame the party still as I was now fully awake and it was around 10 in the morning. My grogginess this morning caused me to see that the house was pretty clean, but now after they left and looking back, it would need some work.

My first step was to clean the downstairs, which for some reason had glitter trails, not much, but it was everywhere. I don't even know how the heck that happens as the only person who would have glitter would be Britney, but she wasn't invited (thanks Janna). After a bit of vacuuming and cleaning up boxes, I moved to my room to shower and move away my school stuff since it was officially summer.

Before I could walk into the bathroom, I saw a small note that read,

" _Marco, please read"_

It was in handwriting I could not recognize, but For some reason, I was calm. The unrecognizable writing would be a sign of someone I don't know, but I had no worries, which only intrigued me. Unfolding the what seemed quickly folded letter, I was left confused,

 _"Hopefully you are reading this because this will contain some useful information for you. I cannot say what exactly why it would be useful as it would ruin everything else, but you should figure it out. I know you will figure this out. I normally would be less serious, but you need to remember why this is going on. In the pouch you keep on your desk, I salvaged one thing before this happened. Use it._

 _~Pony_

 _P.S. Sorry for the glitter"_

Why would someone need me to remember something. I'm not forgetting anything I don't think. And who is Pony, I don't know anyone from school who that could be besides Alfonzo and Furg, but they would never be serious. Taking the note down and throwing it on the desk, I decide to finish up my cleaning

As promised, I spent the day with Jackie and Janna. We went to the park after they watched me in karate, but the entire time I felt as though a weight was on my shoulders. Sensei and Jackie only assured me that it happens and will pass, but it just doesnt feel that way.

 _Burning.._

 _Burning.._

This weird sensation of energy takes over and everything went red. Looking around, everyone seemed frozen and I was the only one moving. The moon shined bright, but red. The clouds drifted away and my cheeks were burning. I could only feel the sense of dread. This only told me that the feeling and the note were connected. I was forgetting something and it was _Important._

The _magical_ moment faded, but my cheeks were still burning. Jackie didn't seem to notice, so I didn't talk about it. The rest of the night went by and all I could think about is the importance of something waiting for me. I don't know what could be left behind, but the only way I could find out was to check that note again.

Once home, I darted to my room to check my backpack like the note said. In my eagerness, I took the whole thing and dumped it on my bed. Sure enough, the unfamiliar object fell out. They looked to be lengthened scissors, but did not look like they were used for cutting paper. It had a dark red and gold theme, and strangely, my name engraved in the blade. Upon picking them up, the very same magical energy flowed through me and it all came back.

The magic, the monsters, the 16 years I spent to get them, all the memories that felt as though they were missing were once again filled in. But most importantly, and my heart swelling once again, Star and how she left so abruptly. I didn't have enough time to tell my friends and I have wasted enough time already. I quickly wrote a note to my parents that I would hopefully be back soon, and I needed to do something in another dimension and that I would explain further if they still had questions if I came back.

At the final note and the reorganization of my room, I grabbed the scissors and felt the magic course through my hand before I cut through the air. The portal this time was cloudy, not as bright of a blue as usual. When I learned for about dimensional travel in my 16 years in Hekapoo's dimension, the cloudiness of a portal can only be a bad thing. So I walked through.

By now I expected to be immediately connected to the castle of Mewni and was full of adrenaline to help out star like I always have, but this is where the story got crazy and the war against toffee happened. I was expecting to be connected with Star again, but what happened was the randomness of the portal spitting me out in the outskirts of Mewni and it was not pretty. There was magic flying left and right above the castle and all I could see was the glimpses of gold darting up and down as magic collided. I was really late.

Present

My story kinda ends there as details of how I got there and most of the fighting was non existent. The only thing I had on my mind at the time was stars safety and upon my arrival here at the castle, I was put in the castle for safety, now allowing me to help out. The key points I remembered was the fall of star and how we thought she died right in front of us. The bastard Toffee still stood and I rushed past the guards on defense into the court yard and punch a hole through Toffee in rage. I was too late. Of course it didn't do much, and I was knocked into the wall by his tail and before I was fully knocked out, the familiar glow of a butterfly killed Toffee once and for all. It was Star. She came back and that was it.

Things went downhill from there. Countless lectures from Star and Moon saying that the spell put on Earth should have erased everyone's memories and I would not be able to come back, but I did so that's it. Star was upset I was hurt, but her embrace like usual meant she was happy I came back. I was also then informed that the dimensional portals would be locked down until Mewni was secure again. This was when I became stars squire.

The tension between us was evident with the fact that she said she had a crush on me. I didn't think of how this would be when I came back, but I could see hesitation with Star.

A few weeks after the whole event of Toffee, I have become accustomed to living in Mewni. Things definitely changed. Star seemed to realize that with current events with Toffee and other monsters, Moon was beginning to become weaker and that Star should start getting ready. It might seem early, but Star was actually late. She had to get to know the current states of Mewni and how it's people are doing. She needs to learn how to make a huge amount of people happy, which I am sure she can do no problem. I was training almost for two weeks straight after I became Stars squire in order to become fully qualified.

My crush on Star grew. It just grew, but it was evident that she was hiding her crush. I don't blame her, she has been working really hard for her kingdom and if she were to start dating someone from another dimension, it wouldn't go so well, especially since I am a normal Earth kid with "no" magic. I know i have magic after that accident on Earth that led me here, but I did not let anyone know that because that did not seem good at all. Stopping time and sensing danger from another dimension. Yeah, that seems a little good. Although, I have a small idea about it that I am planning on running through Tom later.

While I have been Star's squire, I have run many errands. The small things she would need from snacks to clothes or sometimes weird things like a test dummy. Don't ask me why. I did not want to know. All these trips to the different stores allowed me to become friendly with the townspeople. This really helped Star and I help with their needs and Star can now be more in touch and shape the kingdom to the way the most people like it. Unbeknownst to Star, I have also been stopping the rebellions and convincing the people who doubted her that she is going to be a good Queen. I am also helping anyone that needs the small help with their personal lives. I have helped move furniture and transport items for the townspeople and am now recognized by them.

This could also lead into my other reason for starting to regret the decision from staying here. I guess it includes Star, but not entirely. Its not the fact that I have been hiding these small bits from her, but its that my hard work is unrecognized by anyone in the royal Kingdom. They look at me like some annoying peasant that can't defend myself and that I am reaping the benefits of the kingdom. Truth is, I am not. I have the most plain room, mainly because taking advantage of the stay would be wrong and I wanted something to connect me to Earth, being my room almost being a replica of my room on Earth. I am also not able to eat with the royal family. I have to stand aside while they eat, Star knows this is rude, but she cannot do anything about it. I'm treated like every other squire here. I have my own armor, my own tasks, and my own training with the knights squires. The only time I have left Mewni, yes I haven't been able to leave Mewni during training and I wasn't able to attend Star on her trips outside. By now the portals were obviously back, but this actually wasn't far from Mewni. We went to visit Tom the day the portals opened and it so happened to be the soulrise as well. It was a pain to convince the Queens advisers that I was able to protect Star while we were away, and that I am qualified enough to represent the kingdom. Queen Moon hated the process since their consul is older relatives in the Butterfly family.

We Took advantage of the soulrise when we visited Tom, well I can just say, it turned out bad and good and ugh.

 **AN: Anyway, next chapter will talk about the soulrise and possibly kellco? ;) I have been busy with school. Midterms, College visits, Airforce applications and interviews, Running again. Yeah I have been busy, but i love this story so far. Although, you guys can PM me some ideas of the events you want to take place, and ill try to help you with it :)).**


End file.
